


Training Gone Wrong

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunk love, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, M/M, Physical hurt, Reader-Insert, Training, Voltron, cant there be some sort of auto tag thing or something, like twisted ankle, non specified gender - Freeform, not emotional hurt, or race, sorry - Freeform, tags hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: You and hunk are training and things go down hill





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is life!?  
> School sucks.... But bluh!

You and Hunk were training because you can't have enough training... According to Allura and Shiro. But you were going back and forth with Hunk in the fight training simulator against the robot. The robot was currently coming towards you which you quickly dodge, it turns around and comes back at you, trying to punch you, but you blocked its punch with your sword and cut off its arm, It jumps back now with one arm. You look to Hunk and smile, then you look back at the robot running back to you. You crouch down ready to attack, as it was right in front of you, you slice it in half causing it to disappear. You stand up straight and place your sword on you shoulders and tilted you your head to the side a bit. "How was that?" You ask with a smile. Hunk smiles back and says "you did great, can we get something to eat?" You walk up to him and your smile got bigger "not yet it's your turn!" He sighed "I now." You laugh "after you do this we can get some food goo" he smiles and pats your head. He walks to the center of the room. "Um... Training simulation number two." With that said a robot appears ready to fight. Hunk pulls out his gun starting to shoot at the robot as it starts to run to him, as it moves around dodging, bullets start to go astray and some towards you and you dodge as best as you can. You duck and twirl but in the process you twist your ankle and fall to your knees. You let out a loud gasp that caught Hunks attention. He looks to you as he hits the robot across the room with his gun. His face changed to shock as soon as he saw you on the ground and shouts, "End simulation!" As he ran to you causing the robot to dissolve. As soon as he reached you he crouched down onto his knees. "(Name) are you ok, did I hit you!?" He asked worried. You look up at him and smile. "Naw... I just got cocky it dodging and I fell twisted my ankle, I'm fine" you say holding your right ankle. Hunk hugs you tightly saying, "don't scare me like that (Name)!" And you hug back. You both stay like that for a few ticks, until you said. "I think I should go to Coran and check this ankle out." With that, Hunk didn't hesitate to puts his hands under your knees, picking you up bridal style like it was nothing, you didn't expect that. "What are you doing?" You ask quick. "I'm taking you to Coran because I don't know how to work the healing pod thingy." He said like it was nothing. "I'm pretty sure I can walk, and I don't think I need the healing pod!" You said embarrassed. "Not taking any chances!" He said walking out of the training room doors. You cross your arms pouting and look to the side saying "I don't need this, I can do this myself." Hunk stops and looked down at you in his arms. "You scared me, I thought i was the one who hurt you, so just let me have this." You look back up at him blushing. "It will make me feel better." You look him in the eyes with a slight smile "ok, fine, but after this we go get some food goo!" "I couldn't think of anything better." He smiles and kisses your forehead and looks back up to where he's walking to find Coran.

**Author's Note:**

> That was short.  
> Not my favorite story I've written but hey whatevz I may go back in and add more to it and stuff but I'm in school right now so I can't really think fanfiction right now but I just wanted to post something.  
> He was probably ooc and I am bad at writing reader inserts but yeah! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
